


Tastes So Sweet

by yibaek (sparkinski)



Series: the rich boy universe [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Companion to Cashmere Craving, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkinski/pseuds/yibaek
Summary: Kyungsoo doesn't know what to do about his not-crush on the receptionist at work.or, a glimpse at why Chanyeol is running from Kyungsoo's office in chapter three of Cashmere Craving.





	Tastes So Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> my first chansoo :3 please be gentle.
> 
> this is a direct companion to [chapter three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260361/chapters/28082094) of cashmere craving, BUT i think it stands alone pretty well, so if you haven't read cc, you should be okay to read this.

Park Chanyeol is a nuisance.

Park Chanyeol is young and naive and overall merely a pain in Kyungsoo’s ass.

At least that’s what he tells himself when he slowly blinks open his eyes and sees the kid sleeping on his office floor, parallel to the couch Kyungsoo is laying on. There’s a bag with takeout by his head and two cups of coffee which are certainly cold by now.

Kyungsoo sighs.

He doesn’t even remember how or when it started. Kyungsoo only knows that he had a soft spot for the goofy receptionist almost immediately. A puppy, the kid is. An always happy, overly eager puppy that consistently butts into Kyungsoo’s day, and always, _always_ forgets to introduce himself to newcomers. He really is a pain, Kyungsoo thinks, but there’s just something so infectious about Chanyeol’s happiness. It radiates from him.

At first they were merely acquaintances. They greeted each other in the lobby, asked about each other’s days, etc. But then Chanyeol started prying, started noticing when Kyungsoo would come in to start his morning, but would never leave to go home.

He poked and prodded Kyungsoo with questions that Kyungsoo would always brush off, never providing straight answers.

So Chanyeol took it upon himself to start _helping,_ as he calls it.

He just shows up. Not every morning, but… some mornings. Always with coffee and a sleepy smile. “I miss you, Kyungsoo hyung,” he’d say, because eventually, Kyungsoo was taking on more work, making his days much longer. He didn’t have his morning lobby greetings anymore.

Kyungsoo has always been too scared to say he misses Chanyeol back, scared of what saying it aloud might mean, scared of overstepping the professional boundaries between them.

But morning coffees turned into breakfasts and then into Chanyeol showing up at odd hours when he knows Kyungsoo is sleeping on his office couch instead of his perfectly good mattress at home. Though Kyungsoo would never admit it, Chanyeol takes care of him. Makes sure he has clean clothes and plenty to eat and is up in time for his first meeting of the day.

So no, it really isn’t a surprise to see Chanyeol spread along the floor like the puppy he resembles, though usually he is awake.

Kyungsoo sighs again, chews on his upper lip. Chanyeol’s face is so calm like this, not expressionless but not wild either, as it usually tends to be. His brow pinches in the middle a bit, his lips set in a pout. He really is handsome, but such a thought is dangerous. Chanyeol is five years younger than Kyungsoo, though he imagines Chanyeol is the type to say _age is just a number._ But even past that? There are _rules._ Very _real_ professional boundaries. If Kyungsoo were to act on any foolish whim he may or may not (definitely not) have in Chanyeol’s presence, and Mr. Byun Sr. _found out,_ it would be a disaster. Kyungsoo would be finished. Chanyeol would be finished.

Sighing for what feels like the umpteenth time, Kyungsoo slowly sits up and eases his feet on the floor before gently nudging Chanyeol’s side with one. He rubs the sleep from his eyes while a groaning, whimpering Chanyeol stirs, pretending not to be affected by that.

“Soo hyung?” Chanyeol mumbles. He struggles to sit up and Kyungsoo gently helps him, trying not to find it endearing all the while. 

“You fell asleep.”

Chanyeol huffs, his large hand landing on top of Kyungsoo’s where it rests on Chanyeol’s shoulder. “Just following your example, hyung.” He squeezes Kyungsoo’s hand, who pulls it away immediately after, fighting the blush that threatens to rise in his cheeks. 

_I am a grown man,_ Kyungsoo reminds himself. _Blushing is for schoolyard crushes._ Out loud, he says, “I’m no _good_ example, Chanyeol.”

“Like hell,” Chanyeol snorts, squirming and adjusting himself until he can rest his head on the couch cushion right next to Kyungsoo’s thigh, blinking up at him like the innocent puppy he is.

Kyungsoo blames that thought for making him reach out to gently comb his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair, a small smile melting his otherwise hard expression as Chanyeol’s eyes flutter shut and he sighs as if all he’s ever wanted is for Kyungsoo to pet him like this.

“Coffee’s cold now,” Chanyeol murmurs. His hand blindly wraps around Kyungsoo’s leg just below his knee, his thumb rubbing soothing circles through Kyungsoo’s pants. “I’ll get you some more.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Kyungsoo whispers. He doesn’t know why he’s whispering. Or why he’s letting himself get slowly entangled with the 22 year old receptionist.

“Want to. Mm. Can warm the food up in Baek’s office. When are you going to get a microwave?”

Kyungsoo frowns. “Byun’s office is a fire hazard.” Byun Baekhyun Jr. _himself_ is a fire hazard. Kyungsoo is the fire.

“Convenient, though.” Chanyeol yawns, scooting just the slightest bit closer. “I’ll take it, it’s okay. You don’t have to deal with him.”

Warmth floods Kyungsoo’s chest and cheeks without his consent as he swallows and nods, though Chanyeol can’t see. Chanyeol is startlingly perceptive, always has been in every way when it involves Kyungsoo, but it always catches Kyungsoo off guard even more when he steps in so that Kyungsoo doesn’t have to deal directly with Baekhyun. Avoiding Baekhyun completely isn’t possible, with Kyungsoo as the COO, and Baekhyun as the CEO-in-training, but Chanyeol makes it _easier_ and Chanyeol doesn’t even know why he’s doing it; he just does.

Kyungsoo scratches his nails lightly along Chanyeol’s scalp, practically making him _purr._ “Gonna put me to sleep, Soo.” Another yawn. “Do’you have clothes to change into? ‘S still early. I can go pick up something for y—“

“You don’t have to.” Kyungsoo frowns, and Chanyeol whines low in his throat.

“You didn’t answer my question.” He picks up his head, but lets go of Kyungsoo’s leg to hold Kyungsoo’s hand on his head instead, like he wants to make sure Kyungsoo doesn’t let go. “I don’t mind, you know that.” Slowly, their hands slide down, until—until Kyungsoo is cupping Chanyeol’s face, swallowing thickly as Chanyeol’s skin heats up under his palm. Chanyeol is so… so beautiful. 

“Chanyeol—“

“Soo, you’re withering away. I’m so tired of watching you kill yourself for Byun Sr. He doesn’t even appreciate what you do for him—“

Kyungsoo deflates, hand slipping from Chanyeol’s face and bottom slipping from the couch and onto the floor. “What do you _want_ from me, Chanyeol?” The frustrated desperation in Kyungsoo’s tone is accidental, but it’s there, and he feels bad when Chanyeol blanches at the sound of it.

But his answer is immediate, still. “I just want you to be happy and healthy.” Chanyeol sighs. “You deserve so much more than what you have, Soo, so much more.”

Before Kyungsoo can stop himself, his hand is back on Chanyeol’s cheek.

And his lips are on Chanyeol’s lips.

Chanyeol startles, physically and audibly, but before Kyungsoo can pull away, uncertain, Chanyeol is grabbing Kyungsoo’s head in his hands and breathing a shaky _Kyungsoo_ right into his mouth, and they’re kissing. They’re _kissing._ Kyungsoo scrambles for purchase, fisting Chanyeol’s shirt in his hands as he climbs to his knees, hovering over Chanyeol for the first time in his life and never once breaking their kiss, even as he straddles Chanyeol’s thighs and slots their lips together so much easier than he could from the angle before, pressing, sucking, pressing.

Kyungsoo shivers when Chanyeol’s hands travel from his head down his back, slowly, as if savoring the descent, his own hands sinking into Chanyeol’s hair. It feels so good between Kyungsoo’s fingertips, he could cry. He hasn’t had this in so long, a kiss, _anything,_ and Chanyeol is so sweet, tastes so sweet, sleepy and pliant against Kyungsoo’s lips and tongue, quiet little whimpers and moans escaping every time Kyungsoo flicks his tongue along Chanyeol’s perfect teeth, or tightens his grip in Chanyeol’s hair. 

It’s Soojung speaking over the intercom on Kyungsoo’s desk that breaks the spell.

“Zhang Yixing is on his way up, sir,” she says, and Kyungsoo and Chanyeol jolt away from each other, eyes wide as they pant in silence, clearly unsure of what to do now.

Kyungsoo feels panic build in his chest as he climbs off of Chanyeol’s _lap,_ scrambling all over again, only this time to _get away._

Chanyeol doesn’t move for a moment, fingertips pressed to his lips dazedly, staring at the floor in front of him.

“W-We can’t—“ Kyungsoo sputters. “We can’t do th— _that._ This was—“

Chanyeol’s gaze snaps to him, eyes widening innocently before Kyungsoo can say _wrong. This is wrong._ It didn’t feel wrong, locked in a passionate embrace, kissing until they couldn’t breathe anymore. But this is work. Kyungsoo can’t afford to lose such a high position for his age. He worked his _ass_ off for it and then some. And Chanyeol is trying to save up enough to put himself through another degree at school. They can’t fuck that up for each other.

But Chanyeol’s expression and the lingering warmth on his own lips keeps him from saying all of that. “We-We can talk later, Yeol. We should… get to work now.”

“O-Okay,” Chanyeol whispers, but he nods and slowly stands up, picking up the abandoned breakfast as he goes. “I’m still bringing you coffee,” he mumbles, setting the bag of food on Kyungsoo’s desk and tossing the cups in the trash bin.

Against his better judgment, Kyungsoo stops Chanyeol from bolting with a cautious hand on his wrist. Slowly, he reaches up, gliding his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair again, only this time to fix it, to flatten the chaos Kyungsoo had wrought in their heat. 

And then Chanyeol leans down and so, _so_ gently presses his lips to Kyungsoo’s once more. It’s quick, chaste, but enough to send butterflies fluttering in Kyungsoo’s stomach, and scarlet blush to flood Chanyeol’s cheeks, distracting from the small smile on his mouth. “Don’t think too much, hyung, please.”

And then Chanyeol rushes out, and Kyungsoo moves to the couch on autopilot, folding up the blanket he’d been using just in time for Yixing to walk in.

It’s harder than it should be to get his mind off of Park Chanyeol, his cheeks hot and lips tingling even as he discusses business with Yixing, but the craziest, scariest part about it is…

Kyungsoo doesn’t _want_ to get his mind off of Chanyeol. He wants to cover the boy in kisses and quiet praise and card his fingers through his hair all night.

Kyungsoo is so fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. comments and kudos are always appreciated <3
> 
> you can find me on twitter here.


End file.
